The present invention relates to struts, and more particularly to a strut used in an aerospace structure.
Aerospace struts are known and generally include a cylindrical body having opposing ends connected with an airframe. These struts typically support loading primarily in tension and compression. Some aerospace struts have been formed of composite materials such as fiber and resin.